EVERY TIME WE TOUCH
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Decisiones, difíciles decisiones. ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo malditos pervertidos!YuriyxKaixTakao sin preferencias ligero BryanxJulia ONE SHORT, DEDICADO A TENSHI HOSHISHIRÔ ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS n0n!


Ro:¡Konichiwa n0n!

Ann:….

Ro: Saluda Baka ¬¬

Ann: o////o hai…Ko…Konichiwa Ne u////u

Ro (Suspiro u.u): No le hagan caso está nerviosa o.o

Ann: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii TT0TT, esta es la primera vez que intento un trió TT¬TT, hay un buen motivo por el que no hago tríos o.o, y es porque no se TT0TT

Ro: Si no lo intentas no aprendes u.u….Ok, dejando eso de lado esta es una dedicación para Amed- **TENSHI HOSHISHIRÔ **por su cumpleaños n0n

Ann: Hai n---n, espero que te guste n0n

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKaixTakao, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

**EVERY TIME WE TOUCH:**

Pensar en un problema en un periodo considerablemente largo de tiempo no significa que se encuentre la solución. De hecho, hay un porcentaje mayor de perder el tiempo que de hallar la respuesta a dicha incógnita.

El sujeto en cuestión produce un gran espectro de posibilidades para facilitar o empeorar el problema.

Sin embargo, toda esa maldita teoría podía irse al infierno. Takao Kinomiya no estaba de humor para recordar las lecciones del Jefe.

Frunció el ceño. Las calles concurridas con dirección al centro comercial no llamaban realmente su atención.

Llevaba semanas recorriendo almacenes en tantas locaciones que comenzaba a cansarse, paso de tiendas elegantes, informales, costosas, baratas, infantiles, bohemias, e incluso algunas a las que no quiso entrar por vergüenza o porque le asustaba la fachada de mala muerte.

Resoplo bajando la cabeza. Comenzaba a dolerle de tanto divagar ¡Ni siquiera sabía que buscaba!

En su defensa diría que en cuanto viera ese "algo" lo sabría. No era "algo" común, debía ser simplemente perfecto para que no hubiera dudas.

Takao había visto muchas cosas en esas largas semanas, ninguna con la fuerza suficiente para comprarla.

-.-¿Por qué no puede ser más fácil?- farfullo fastidiado. Levantarse tan temprano no era lo suyo. Los primeros días su abuelo lloro de la felicidad por tan notable logro.

Una verdadera exageración según su opinión ¬¬UU

Todo esto tenía una sencilla razón de ser, la cual se resumía en ese agradable jueves por la mañana: El cumpleaños de Kai Hiwatari.

-.-Hn

Lo que sería más fácil de llevar a cabo si no fuera por cierto ruso pelirrojo que estaba dos pasos atrás.

-.-¡¿Por qué diablos me sigues ÒO?!- reclamo Takao luego de 40 molestos minutos de silencio.

-.-¿Quién dice que lo hago?- áspero Yuriy sin inmutarse ni dejar de caminar. Pasando por un lado- Casualmente vamos en la misma dirección.

El peliazul gruño fastidiado antes de alcanzarle y caminar a su lado.

Hacia exactamente un mes desde su batalla contra Vega. Algunos equipos aun permanecían en la cuidad. Y no es como si le molestara la presencia del líder de los rusos

…

….

…

De acuerdo si le molestaba ¬¬, pero tenía una buena razón para ello. Quizás Kinomiya no era perceptivo en muchas ocasiones, pero podía darse cuenta que el pelirrojo se mantenía muy cerca de cierto compañero de equipo bicolor.

Todo lo cerca que los rusos podían estar, lo cual resultaba alarmante dado el tiempo que Kai le permitía estar a su lado. La situación empeoro cuando los vio hablando de trivialidades.

Kai Hiwatari NO habla, aunque no era hablar lo que precisamente hacían, bastaba un comentario, una mirada, o un simple gesto para comunicarse. Takao recuerda especialmente un día que casi le da un infarto cuando Ivanov hizo reír al bicolor.

Eso fue suficiente para instaurar la guerra.

Tampoco es como si pudiera asegurar que Yuriy quería algo más con Kai. El pelirrojo era tan cerrado e indiferente como el mismísimo Hiwatari. Ver sus emociones era prácticamente imposible a menos que fuese uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Por lo que digamos que era el sexto sentido de Takao lo que lo prevenía.

Indiferente a la molestia del peliazul con su presencia, Yuriy lo ignoro importándole muy poco o nada ser el causante de su estado.

Ivanov sonrió cínico en un imperceptible y esporádico gesto por esa rivalidad impuesta por Kinomiya hacia pocas semanas.

En un principio sólo por fastidiarlo se acercaba a Kai. Había notado el brillo asesino cada vez que se aproximaba más de lo debido. Era divertido molestarlo, y aunque Hiwatari lo noto, no le importo demasiado, después de todo no era asunto suyo entrometerse en los extraños juegos de Yuriy.

-.-Hn

Después la situación fue algo estúpida, un poco incoherente y un tanto inconexa. Kai seguía siendo igual de molesto, fastidioso, e increíblemente arrogante cuando se lo proponía. Pero cuando simplemente le hacía compañía resultaba muy agradable.

Tal vez se sentía a gusto con él porque se conocían desde niños (aunque en la infancia no se llevaban muy bien) y ambos se parecían en muchos aspectos hasta el punto de entenderse sin la necesidad de hablar.

Claro que chocaban en muchos temas. Lo divertido era verlo exponer sus puntos sabiendo que nadie más tenía el valor de hablarle con tanta desenvoltura, sin retroceder en su posición.

El problemas además de….digamos aceptar (aun le era difícil ponerle nombre a todo lo que producía estar cerca de Hiwatari ¬////¬) todas estas emociones incoherentes, era cierto peliazul líder de los BladeBreakers.

Si algo había aprendido Yuriy luego de su primera (y única, cabe resaltar) derrota contra Takao, era que no debía tomarlo a la ligera.

Reconocer eso era difícil, todo un reto, y un doloroso golpe en el orgullo¡Sólo mírenlo! No tiene tacto, es descuidado, y muy escandaloso como para estar con Kai

-.-Hn

Yuriy resoplo. También debía admitir que él infundía una extraña fuerza en Kai, lo hacía sentir tranquilo como pocas veces le había visto, sin mencionar, que el bicolor estaba siempre ahí para ayudarle cuando lo necesitara, así Dranzer fuera destruido, y él quedara medio muerto.

-.-Hn

Por ello decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Si no se espabila pierde.

No es como si odiara a Takao, el muchacho no era tan malo los primeros quince minutos de conversación. Después de ese lapso de tiempo se volvía molesto para él ¬¬, tantas palabras pronunciadas a tal velocidad y sin un significado aparente le fastidiaba.

Kai soportaba esto. Una razón más para preocuparse. Aunque él no entendiera como lo aguanta, o el porqué era importante en su vida. Ese era uno de los tantos misterios sin resolver.

El punto era que dejar a Hiwatari con el peliazul no era una opción, no si lo que él pretendía era…

¡Demonios! Sonaba tan cursi que aun no podía decirlo ¬/////¬. Él no estaba hecho para estas cosas, así que digamos que no cedería a Kai, lo quería con él y eso es todo.

-.-…..

Cuando ambos quisieron darse cuenta las puertas automáticas del centro comercial se abrieron. La enorme arquitectura moderna prácticamente desértica le hizo avanzar mirando los almacenes cercanos.

Cuatro horas después, y tres vueltas más tarde por todo el maldito lugar, hizo que Takao se sentara pesadamente en una banca.

-.-¡Me rindo!- exclamo cansado.

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy sentándose a su lado.

-.-¡¿Qué clase de lugar es este ÒO¡No hay nada!- reclamo molesto el peliazul.

De haber, habían muchas cosas, ninguna que digiera: Para Kai.

El pelirrojo resoplo. Él nunca había regalo nada, hacerlo significaba decir que le importaba una persona. Regalarle algo a Kai (sabiéndose el primero) implicaría dar una explicación. Sabía que los ojos carmín de Hiwatari pedirían una respuesta, aunque su dueño no digiera palabra.

Manifestar algo que hacia pocas semanas acepto, resultaría muy complicado.

Para Takao podía ser un poco más fácil omitiendo que se delataría a sí mismo a penas entregara el presente. Él no era bueno ocultando sus emociones como Ivanov, especialmente porque se trataba de Kai.

Él era impulsivo, decía lo que pensaba sin importar lo demás. Con el bicolor las cosas eran difíciles, la única razón aparente por la cual Kai no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, era porque nunca había podido expresarlos adecuadamente.

Siempre alguien interrumpía. O la lengua se le trababa y las palabras se negaban a salir. La expresión serena de Kai lo ponía nervioso cuando iba a hablar.

Con un respigo, Takao apoyo los codos en las rodillas, hundiendo el rostro en las manos. Había pensado en regalarle algo y decirle finalmente lo que sentía. Pero no encontraba ni una maldita cosa que le gustara.

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?!

A punto del llanto, el peliazul alzo la mirada y lo vio…el regalo perfecto. Como si de una intervención divina se tratara, podía jurar que oía el coro de los ángeles.

Lastimosamente cuando giro hacia Yuriy. El pelirrojo también noto tan perfecto objeto reluciente en un atractivo brillo que lo invitaba a comprarlo como si fuese algún tipo de mensaje subliminal. Sin embargo eso decía Kai en todas partes.

Ambos se miraron durante largos segundos.

…

…

Un silencio tan tenso fue roto una vez se pararon atropelladamente, jalándose las camisetas para dejar al otro atrás como si fueran un par de críos.

Las personas cercanas les miraron curiosas. Mas fueron los empleados del local quienes se asustaron una vez la puerta de cristal (afortunadamente uno MUY grueso) fue abierta bruscamente.

-.-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?- pregunto la vendedora del otro lado del mostrador.

-.-¡Quiero eso!- exclamaron los dos. Se miraron fijamente, echando chispas que hicieron sonreír a la joven vendedora nerviosamente.

-.-¡Yo lo vi primero ÒO!- reclamo Takao

-.-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso ¬¬?- gruño Yuriy

Siendo lo más razonable alejarse de ellos. La joven fue por la cadena señalada.

La joyería fue lo que les llamo la atención al ver el bonito halcón en bajo relieve de un dije. La posición en tres cuartos del ave con las alas extendidas, y el porte grácil y astuto se asemejaba con el imponente fénix de Kai.

-.-¿Tarjeta o efectivo?- pregunto la vendedora en una amable sonrisa. Todo lo que podía fingir estando frente a esos dos. Mostrando la cadena en un bonito y elegante estuche negro.

-.-¡Efectivo!- exclamaron los dos colocando el dinero sobre el mostrador.

A los empleados casi les da un infarto por el movimiento que casi rompe el vidrio del mostrador.

La vendedora miro el dinero sin saber quien pagaba. No podía preguntar porque una nueva discusión se instauro entre sus clientes. Sin decir nada tomo ambos montoncitos, al contarlos por separado no alcanzaba así que supuso que pagarían juntos, después de todo, la cantidad era exacta, no faltaba ni sobraba nada.

-.-Gracias por su compra- dijo ella extendiendo el regalo en un bolsa junto con el recibo.

Finalmente los blade luchadores dejaron de discutir. El pelirrojo tomo el recibo una vez noto que el dinero de ambos no estaba.

-.-u¬uUU

Era mucho más caro de lo que pensaron.

-.-¡Yo se lo entrego n0n!- exclamo Takao.

-.-¿Por qué deberías ¬¬?- pregunto inconforme Yuriy

-.-Porque lo pedí primero n---ñ, y porque puse 10 yens de mas ñ.ñ

-.-¿Me vas a echar en cara 10 miserables yens ¬¬XXX?

-.-Si ñ---ñ

-.-¬¬XXXX

Aun dentro de la tienda, y sin ningún valiente que lo sacara porque ahuyentaba a la clientela, Yuriy y Takao siguieron debatiendo el intrincado problema que prometía ir para largo.

-.-¡Ves! Yo tenía razón, si son ellos. Me debes un helado Kai.

-.-….

…

…

…

"¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" El grito interno, individualmente compartido surgió una vez giraron hacia la voz familiar. Incluso Kinomiya dio un pequeño salto por el susto inicial.

-.-Hn

Kai Hiwatari estaba parado a menos de cinco pasos, mirándolos en aparente desinterés. Tal vez un poco curioso por el escándalo formado. Las personas se asomaban desde afuera para verlos.

Sin embargo lo que resulto curioso para ellos fue la presencia de cierto ruso pelilavanda junto a Kai.

-.-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Bryan no pudiendo evitar notar lo discordante del asunto por encontrarlos juntos- ¿Una cita?- divago sonriendo cínico.

-.-¡Dios no!- reclamo Tyson horrorizado de sólo pensarlo.

-.-Yo también te quiero- ironizo Yuriy por la efusiva negación.

Entrecerrando molesto los ojos, el peliazul pretendía poner algo de distancia entre los dos. Estaban muy cerca en un método de intimidar al contrario. Pero Ivanov lo tomo de la camiseta impidiéndole moverse.

Curioso. Kai enarco una ceja por el movimiento, mas no dijo nada.

Takao tardo un momento en entender que el regalo del bicolor estaba tras ellos, de moverse lo verían.

-.-Y ustedes… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Takao intentando romper el denso silencio.

-.-Estamos de paso- dijo Bryan

Esta vez fueron ellos quienes estudiaron al indiferente bicolor que no mostro ni un apiste de emoción. Eso no les gusto ¿Por qué Kai pasaba su cumpleaños con Kuznetzov?

Cuando por cuestiones de una Fan desquiciada se descubrió la fecha de cumpleaños del bicolor, Hiwatari amenazo a todos sus conocidos con no querer nada, y desde la mañana desapareció. Encontrarlo con Bryan no resultaba un buen auguró para ellos.

-.-Pero ya nos vamos- dijo el pelilavanda distrayéndolos de sus divagaciones.

-.-¿A dónde o.o?- pregunto Takao. Yuriy agradeció su naturaleza entrometida de hablar sin que pareciera sospechoso el interés.

Si él preguntaba debería someterse a un interrogatorio.

-.-A la feria. Hay una en la playa- dijo Bryan sonriendo por el interés de ambos. Tal vez por eso soltaba la información tan fácil- Le pedí a Kai que me acompañara.

Sonrió cínico una vez jalo al bicolor de la cintura, acercándolo mientras los otros dos afilaban la mirada.

Y Kai…bueno él no parecía notar la situación. Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no estaba para trivialidades.

-.-Que casualidad, nosotros también vamos- dijo Yuriy sin interés y esa neutralidad indiferente de su carácter.

-.-¿Enserio oÔ?- murmuró Takao tan bajo que sólo el pelirrojo lo escucho. El pellizco de Ivanov en su brazo fue la respuesta- ¡Ay!... ¬¬XX…o.o…es decir, nosotros también vamos

Concluyo luego de ser tan fijamente observado. Después de todo, él entendía que ni de chiste los dejaría solos.

-.-¿Juntos?- tanteo divertido Bryan por el…¿Asco?...ajeno.

Kai miro atento, hasta que resoplo atrayendo la atención.

-.-Se hace tarde- noto dando media vuelta hacia la salida.

En silencio, y luego de ver el reloj, Bryan le siguió junto a Yuriy y Takao.

-.-Eh…¡joven!- llamo la vendedora. Ivanov y el peliazul giraron- Su paquete o.o

-.-Hn ¬¬- gruño Yuriy

-.-¡¿Qué ÒO?!- exclamo Takao

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Treinta minutos después. El grupo de Blade luchadores caminaba por concurridas calles hacia la playa. Bryan y Kai iban más adelante, mientras los otros dos discutían en voz baja.

-.-¿Por qué tienes que llevar tú el regalo?- se quejo el peliazul

-.-Tú lo perderías- señalo Yuriy

-.-Viejo, no sabía que yo tenía que tomar el paquete- dijo en defesa por el descuido de ambos en la joyería, y que le era injustamente atribuido.

Al final termino resoplando cansado. No había caso discutir. Ivanov no cedería, e irse contra él para recuperar (en un seguro forcejeo) el regalo no resultaba muy factible. No cuando su mente estaba ocupada con algo mucho más interesante: la pareja que caminaba adelante.

Sinceramente nunca pensó en Bryan como un posible rival por la atención de Kai. De acuerdo, generalmente el pelilavanda hacían bromas de doble sentido, y de vez en cuando lo abrazaba o tocaba de alguna forma (ciertamente esas escenas no eran de su agrado) mas no veía la intención de ir más lejos, o pretender algo más que no fuese molestar al bicolor.

Otra posibilidad le cayó como un baldado de agua fría con todo y recipiente. ¿Y si a Kai era quien le gustaba Kuznetzov?

Impulsivamente, y como si hubiese descubierto el significado de la vida miro a Yuriy, quien con un molesto brillo en los ojos azules, le hizo que ver que también abarco la posibilidad.

Más adelante, y ajeno a ellos. Kai veía la feria cada vez más cerca. De reojo miro sobre su hombro. Así que Yuriy y Takao estaban juntos ¿Quién lo diría? Por un tiempo pensó que no se llevaban bien. Era extraño que estuviese tan equivocado en un concepto.

Pero debía de admitir que cosas del corazón él poco entendía.

El ocaso caía. Pronto anochecería. Había pasado todo el día fuera, el hecho de ser su cumpleaños no le entusiasmaba en lo mas mínimo. Nunca lo había celebrado, no le interesaba hacerlo. Un año más de vida no significo mucho durante su infancia, por lo que ahora de adolecente sólo era un día más.

Deshizo sus pensamientos, centrándose en la feria. Era un festival celebrado sobre el puente de la playa. Las pocas atracciones mecánicas, y los numerosos puestos de comida y de entretenimiento llamaron rápidamente su atención.

Juegos como derribar botellas con una pelota, inflar globos con una pistola de agua, e infinidad de cosas en las que reparo mientras caminaba, le hicieron ver que a pesar de no gustarle ser rodeado por tantas personas, ese sitio parecía agradable.

Individualmente un par de miradas observaron la curiosa actitud del bicolor. Sonriendo por su disimulo en detallar las cosas.

Cuando se sintió observado miro hacia atrás. Yuriy y Takao fingiendo demencia desviaron la mirada.

-.-Que extraños ¬¬UU- musito Kai

Ajeno a los demás, Bryan dejo de caminar. Su mirada puesta en una rubia que junto al puesto de algodones de azúcar le esperaba.

Sonrió. Ella noto su presencia desde la distancia.

Curiosos, el pelirrojo y su compañero se acercaron hasta quedar junto a Hiwatari.

-.-¿Julia oÔ?- señalo Kinomiya por la chica que se acercaba con naturalidad y esa seguridad imponente tan característica en ella.

Sin responder. Kai le dio un ligero empujón a su amigo pelilavanda, obligándolo a caminar. Bryan lo fulmino con una mirada. El bicolor le sonrió irónico.

Fue cuando Kuznetzov se alejo de ellos, para ir al encuentro de Julia, que Yuriy abrió mucho los ojos por ver la pulsera que su amigo le daba a la rubia (estando tan lejos no podía asegurar que ese objeto fuese una pulsera) y Takao…bueno, el peliazul reacciono diferente.

-.-¡¡¡KKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Grito señalando la pareja hasta que ambos rusos le taparon la boca, colocando una mano sobre otra. Un indirecto toque que fue ignorado.

Media feria giro a ver, incluyendo a Julia y Bryan.

A Takao poco le importaba si el mismísimo Volter estaba en el lugar. La impresión fue demasiada. Es decir, Bryan y Julia….¡Bryan y Julia!...

-.-Vamos- indico Kai retirando la mano de la boca contraria.

-.-Hn- accedió Yuriy bajando la mano igual que Kai, pero sin soltarle. Viendo como la gente cercana murmuraba sobre los tres, señalándolos con disimulo.

En silencio observo a Bryan hablar con Julia como si le explicara algo, pues al final la rubia termino sonriendo en ese temible gesto cínico.

Nunca pensó en ella y su amigo más que en socios de extraños negocios donde la integridad física y emocional de los Blade luchadores salía lastimada. Vendiendo fotos, objetos o incluso información sobre los equipos.

-.-Ejem- tosió Takao jalando a Kai por el brazo. Que ambos estuvieran tomados de las manos no le hacía gracia.

Y mientras esos dos se observaban molestos. El bicolor comenzó a sentirse incomodo. Seguramente a Takao no le gusto que Yuriy lo tomase de la mano y ahora estaba celoso.

Claro, esto pensado desde el punto de vista que Ivanov y Kinomiya salían juntos. La idea le llego desde el momento en que los vio tan juntos. De ser así, sería él quien sobraba.

-.-Hn

El planteamiento le molesto sin motivo aparente.

-.-¡¡KAI °¬°!!-

La exclamación de cierta Blade luchadora distrajo cualquier pensamiento, principalmente porque le salto a Hiwatari por la espalda, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, importándole muy poco que casi lo derriba.

-.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños n0n!

Celebro dándole un beso en la mejilla. Tan gentil y amigable gesto sin segundas intenciones, afilo las miradas contrarias por acto reflejo. Julia sonrió divertida, mas no dijo nada.

Era como ver a Bryan a través de ella, incluso resultaba peor que el pelilavanda u¬uUU

-.-Ten- sonrió Julia pasándole un algodón de azúcar sin bajarse de su espalda- Después te daré algo mejor, ya sabes cómo está la situación

-.-No es necesario- dijo Kai sin interés.

-.-Quiero hacerlo- insistió ella- Ya tengo que irme, los veo después. Fue un placer verlos.

Sin esperar respuesta, de un salto se bajo de la espalda del bicolor para salir corriendo donde Bryan le esperaba.

Aun incrédulos, Yuriy y Takao vieron a la pareja alejarse tomados de las manos. Kai no parecía interesado en ello, por lo que arranco un trocito del dulce.

Aunque no fuese fanático de los dulces, fue agradable que se derritiera en su boca. Sonrió por ello, ajeno de los ojos que vieron los finos labios abrirse para probar la mota de algodón, por un momento se sonrojaron involuntariamente mitad avergonzados de verlo tan fijamente, la otra mitad se fue de vacaciones, disfrutando con el inexplicable deseo que el bicolor despertaba.

-.-Kai…-llamo Yuriy. Ese era un buen momento para entregarle su regalo- Yo…

-.-¡Nosotros!- corrigió con énfasis Takao

-.-Hn, nosotros…-puntualizo Ivanov molesto-…te compramos algo.

Mientras Yuriy sacaba el estuche negro del bolsillo del pantalón. Hiwatari analizo ese "nosotros" que dada la situación, aseguraba su teoría de que ellos SI eran pareja. Era lógico suponerlo, o al menos tenia coherencia teniendo en cuenta dos simples factores: El primero, Yuriy no pasaba todo el día con cualquiera, de hecho no lo había visto hacerlo a no ser que se tratase de un Blade Batalla, o lo entrenamientos con otros equipos.

Y segundo, Takao no pasaba todo el día con una SOLA persona, siempre estaba rodeado de mucha gente. Las únicas excepciones seria el Jefe y quizás Max.

-.-Hn

La idea seguía sin gustarle. Especialmente ahora que iban a regalarse algo juntos u¬uUU

-.-Hn- mascullo Yuriy por el aparente despiste del bicolor. Extendiendo el regalo hacia él.

Un tanto incomodo. Kai termino recibiéndolo. Abrió el estuche. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más por la bonita cadena en el interior.

No supo que decir. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos de personas cercanas a él (sus fans siempre le daban muchas cosas, pero eso no cuenta) miro primero a Takao.

El peliazul parecía complacido por su reacción. No era normal ver a Kai Hiwatari abandonar su expresión adusta por una mas sorprendida.

Esa es una de las razones por las que amenazo a media BBA con no querer celebrar su cumpleaños. Lo suyo no era agradecer.

Suspiro recobrando la compostura. Suponía que debía hacer una excepción con ellos.

-.-Feliz cumpleaños Kai- sonrió Yuriy interrumpiendo su intento (el primero) de agradecimiento.

El simple gesto desubico al bicolor que enarco una ceja en duda. Ivanov nunca mostraba tan abiertamente una emoción. Por lo que parpadeo un par de veces antes de ser tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

El repentino movimiento que venía incluido con el fuerte impulso de la prenda, lo freno a pocos centímetros del rostro de Ivanov.

Se miraron fijamente, hasta que el pelirrojo acabo con la distancia en una breve y fina acción en el que sello los labios contrarios con una perfecta unión.

El corazón de Kai dio un vuelco cuando los labios contrarios capturaron los suyos, cerrándose en una suave caricia. La húmeda lengua delineándolos le hizo dar un respigo. Cerró los ojos, apretándolos una vez la caliente intrusa se deslizo dentro de su boca.

Yuriy se perdió en el mismo instante en que toco la lengua contraria en un lento reconocimiento que hizo temblar a su dueño. Complacido por ello, exploro todo lo que podía. Un intenso calor lo invadió en el pecho, y enloqueció los sentidos por el dulce sabor del algodón de azúcar.

Era como beber fuego líquido. Se dio cuenta que quería oírlo suspirar, que fuera suyo….

-.-¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!

…lastimosamente su momento fue interrumpido por Kinomiya. Por un feliz momento se había olvidado de su presencia. Lo cual no fue suficiente para evitar que jalara al bicolor lejos de su cuerpo.

El aturdido Hiwatari, ligeramente sonrojado se vio incapaz de coordinar pensamiento. Debería estar molesto, y golpear a Ivanov por su atrevimiento. Pero se encontraba tan descolocado que no entendía la situación.

De hecho, no supo cuando comenzó a correr junto a Takao. El peliazul lo jalaba de la mano. Su algodón de azúcar no estaba.

Se detuvieron cerca del barandal que daba por finalizado el puente, los puestos cercanos lo alejaban de miradas intrusas. El océano estaba en pleno fulgor gracias a la luna llena.

-.-Ese imbécil…- mascullo Takao

Su voz trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Kai, viendo como el peliazul gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo. No lo tomo en cuenta

-.-Estoy confundido- musito bajito, aun así fue escuchado.

-.-¿Te gusto?- pregunto Takao algo dolido con la situación. Sin prisa se acerco un poco al bicolor que con la cabeza agachada, coloco una mano en la frente como si le doliera la cabeza.

-.-No me refería a eso- determino Kai apoyándose contra el barandal de madera.

Decir ahora que por un momento creyó que estaban juntos le pareció estúpido. Bufo cansado. Las manos contra su único apoyo le hicieron ver la cadena fuertemente asida. La alzo con curiosidad. Girándola para verla mejor.

-.-Arigato (gracias)- inquirió por lo bajo.

-.-¿Eh?- dijo Takao sin entender.

Kai medio sonrió mostrando su regalo. Kinomiya respondió el gesto con un igual, e intento hablar, de verdad lo intento, pero las palabras se negaban a salir. El bicolor ya no lo miraba, demasiado pendiente del bonito dije, como para hacerlo.

Al final el peliazul soltó todo el aire que retuvo.

-.-Feliz cumpleaños Kai- sonrió

El Deja Vu, no fue atendido a tiempo, especialmente cuando una mano tras su nuca lo jalo hasta sentir la presión de un par de labios.

Si algo se podía decir de Kai Hiwatari era que es un apersona que no se puede tomar por sorpresa. Sin embargo casualmente, o por desgracias según se vea, las dos únicas personas que lo confundían se pusieron de acuerdo para actuar de forma extraña el mismo día.

Por lo que esa presión completamente diferente a la que sintió antes, tuvo la pequeña diferencia de la mano que en la nuca subió para acariciarle el cabello.

Kai tembló hasta que fue jalado por la mano y rodeado por un brazo de la cintura.

-.-¿Y yo soy el aprovechado?- reprocho Yuriy

-.-No tienes derecho, yo lo conozco más tiempo que tú- debatió Takao acercándose al par.

Dado que Hiwatari se encontraba contra la espalda de Ivanov, termino en la mitad de ambos sin procesar la información.

-.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- gruño el pelirrojo- Yo lo entiendo mejor

-.-Yo hago que olvide el pasado y siga adelante- refuto Kinomiya acercándose mas. Amenazando con ello, hasta colocar las manos en las caderas del bicolor, la única cosa que le impedía enfrentarse abiertamente con Yuriy.

-.-Tú eres muy escandaloso para él- señalo Ivanov

-.-Y tú muy serio

-.-Eres un crio, demasiado infantil

-.-Oh claro, la monotonía es una virtud- ironizo Takao con el ceño fruncido- Al menos haría que se divierta, que cambie de ambiente, y no se encierre en sí mismo.

-.-¿Cómo? Ni siquiera sabes cuando quiere estar sólo o cuando necesita compañía a pesar de negarla.

Hablaban como si Kai no estuviera ahí. Quien por cierto, comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco. Lo que encontró cuando despertó, provoco un tinte carmín en las pálidas mejillas. Estaba entre ambos, tan cerca que sentía el roce de los cuerpos contrarios.

Yuriy aun tenia sujeta su mano, le sostenía de la cintura, pegando su espalda contra su pecho, y la cadera contra su parte trasera. Takao por otro lado, mantenía las manos en la cadera, y el contacto directo de su cuerpo, comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, especialmente por la sutil presión de cierta parte, que no deberían de tocarse.

La comprometedora situación, le hizo enfadarse, ese par de idiotas lo ponían en una posición difícil u///ú

-.-¡Cállense!- ordeno Kai- ¿Qué diablos están haciendo?

Preso entre ambos, Ivanov y Kinomiya se miraron desafiantes antes de reparar en el bicolor.

-.-Escoge- dijo Takao

-.-¿Nani?- inquirió el bicolor sin entender. Parpadeando un par de veces en incomprensión.

-.-Escoge a uno de los dos- indico Yuriy.

-.-¿Cómo que escoja? No puedo escoger- determino fastidiado.

Como hacerlo con dos personas totalmente diferentes. Mosqueado intento soltarse. Aunque no fue su intención, se genero un insinuante movimiento que hizo que los tres se sonrojaran.

Yuriy y Takao apenas notando la posición en la que dejaron a Kai se miraron entre sí. Una sonrisa cómplice asusto a Kai, que intentando retroceder, sólo consiguió pegarse mas a Ivanov.

Bueno, digamos que tener a Kai Hiwatari tan dócil no era algo que tuviera la oportunidad de apreciar todos los días.

-.-¿Sabes? Ya no importa- susurro Yuriy en su oído, rozándola sensible piel con los labios. Deslizando suavemente la mano por debajo de la camisa. Palpando la ligera curvatura de la estrecha cintura.

Takao encontró más cómodo la curvatura entre el cuello y el hombro, respirando tan cerca que el bicolor se erizo.

De presionar demasiado a Kai lo harían enfadar más de lo que aparentaba estar. Lo cual no podía ser mucho dado que no forcejeaba demasiado.

Sonrió contra la piel del cuello. Una de sus manos subió por la cadera, la camisa negra estaba sutilmente alzada gracias al pelirrojo. Sin prisa sintió la tersa piel bajo los dedos, subiendo por el plano abdomen. Respiro hondo, Kai siempre olía bien.

-.-Feliz cumpleaños Kai- susurraron ambos.

-.-¡¿Qué están haciendo?!...¡Yuriy¡Takao!... ¡DEJEN ESO!

FIN

Ann¡Termine n0n!...sean amables Ne TT-TT Los triángulos amorosos no se me dan muy bien TT0TT

Ro: Deja eso baka ¬¬. Esperamos que el Fic sea de su agrado n---n, estamos desde la Laptop del papá de Ann y son las…1:42 AM oÔ

Ann: o.oUUU….mañana tengo que estudiar TT0TT….en fin n---n¡¡¡TENSHI-SAN n0n!!! Espero que el Fic sea de tu agrado n---n, hice todo lo que pude Ne o.o, es con mucho cariño n0n

Bueno, cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n----n

Ro-Chan n0n

**"YO NO SUFRO DE LOCURA, LA DISFRUTO A CADA INSTANTE" **


End file.
